Neon
Neon (音遠) is the captain of Uruha Oto (Sound) and one of the two Jyushinshuu female members, including herself and Mikoto. In strength, she is the 8th strongest next to Noroi, Kai, Raiha, Joker, Rasen, and Meguri Kyōza in raw power. Appearance Neon is a slender, but curvaceous and attractive woman. She has multi colored hair which is mainly black, but with two red streaks in it. She is also fairly busty. Her outfit is fairly revealing, consisting of one piece outfit closed at her waist by a belt and opening again under it, falling down to her ankles. A musical note is adorned at the bottom, signifying her affiliation to the sound element. The crystal for her madōgu Fukyo Waon was placed on her right breast before it shattered. In the anime, her multi-colored hair becomes dark red as her two streaks are orange. She retains her outfit in the manga but has a single blue pauldron armor at the right side of her outfit. Personality Neon's most defining trait is her loyalty to Kurei. He won her respect and adoration after he took her and her sisters in as maids after they had no place to go. She is also one of the few who have seen past his heartless persona and have seen who he really is. She is quick to defend Kurei from any threat, whether it be to his person, or even verbal abuse, and can be merciless to her enemies. She is also quite perceptive and convincing, as she lured Recca and Tokiya into battle together after figuing out that they were not on the best terms at the moment. Neon's loyalty also did not only extend to Kurei, she was implied to be very close friends with Jisho and Raiha, two of whom made a blood pact with her to protect Kurei. Part in Story She and her sisters/teammates Miki and Aki were taken in by Kurei as maids when they had nowhere else to go, and it is because of the kindness he showed (and his devotion to Kurenai) that Neon pledges her allegiance to him. She kills Genjuro after Uruha Maboroshii lost to the Hokage, only to encounter him again at the latter part of the manga to truly kill him. Neon has the innate ability to create force fields. She wields the madōgu Fukyō Waon, an orb that manipulates sound waves which she utilized with her flute, but the orb was destroyed by Tokiya and saved Recca's Madoka. In the latter part of the manga, she returns to the Ura Butō Satsujin arena's ruins to claim Jisho's Jisōto. Later, after Kurei's defeat in the hands of Recca, she goes searching for him after he disappears from the arena. Although she found him, he was being attacked by Mori Koran's allies, Renge and Mokuren. To save him, she pushes themselves off the cliff and into the water below, where they drifted over to an abandoned mansion, where she took care of him. However, the same day the Kurei woke up, a man named Ma came to kill him, injuring Neon in the process. This made Kurei extremely angry, and he burned Ma to ashes. He took the unconscious Neon over to a hospital, where he left her. Along with Miki and Aki, Neon reappears during the SODOM arc, immediately seeing through Genjuro's disguise. Although he initially takes the upper hand during their fight, he loses his composure upon seeing Miki and Aki return with Domon after the three of them had formed a temporary alliance. Genjuro attempted to escape, but was blocked by Neon's barrier and killed. After Raiha loses to Fūko Kirisawa, Neon finds him and reassures him that his ancestry didn't affect who he was. Together, they make it to Tendou Jigoku's chamber, distracting the Absorption Body from capturing Kurei. After Tendou Jigoku's destruction, they sadly watch Kurei return to the past. Neon's whereabouts after that are unknown. Abilities Force Fields: Neon has the initiate psychic ability to create force fields. Her barriers are assumed to be quite powerful, as she was confident it would hold up under an attack that was meant to destroy and entire building. Expert Swordsman: She is a master swordsman; as such, she is able to use Jisōtō easily. Madogu Fukyō Waon Fukyō Waon.png|Fukyō Waon Flute.png|Neon's Flute *'Fukyō Waon' (不狂和音, Dissonance) - An orb madōgu that can store, amplify, and redirect sound waves to cut things, crush them, or cause explosions. It has the symbol sound (音, oto) written on it. Neon uses it to turn her flute into a deadly weapon. Fukyō Waon can also store huge amounts of energy which can be used to do a very powerful self-destruct attack. However, while saving her, Recca destroys it. Jisōtō Jisōtō (磁双刀, Magnetic Swords): A madōgu that consists of two swords, the N and the S swords (likely standing for the North and South Magnetic Poles), one being a katana, the other being a wakizashi, both of which have magnetic properties. They are used by throwing one and it being attracted by the other. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uruha Oto